


The truth in the dark

by KweenKevin



Series: Does that make me crazy? [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Character Study, Exy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenKevin/pseuds/KweenKevin
Summary: The truth is this: all Kevin ever learned was Exy, and were he used to play for his mother, he now a new person to play for





	The truth in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> A quick character study after I got the idea from a normal convo (I'm like the gansey of books, no matter what we're talking bout, I'll manage to change the subject to books)

Everyone knew that Kevin Day was obsessed with exy. No one knew why.

Kevin Day would answer every question you could possibly think of, except for that one. Sure, more than often, his answers were snarky and short, but he always answered them.

The truth is this: Kevin has very few memories of his mom. And more than often, those memories were her teaching him exy. He always kept playing. To make her proud. To show her he didn't forget her. To remember her.

The truth is this: Kevin misses his mom. When he plays exy, it feels as if he's five years all over, she standing next to him, changing his position, telling him to try and shoot, and he scoring, aiming and hitting the exact spot his mom had showed him.

The truth is this: for years and years, exy was literal torture. But he never gave up. For his mom. For his asshole dad who never showed up. For himself. 

The truth is this: Kevin was safe with his mom. After his mom passed away, he made the court his safe space. A place for them two. Playing exy always made him think of all the happy, and all the sad moments. All the excited and all the sleepy moments. All the good and all the bad moments.

The truth is this: exy isn't just a sport to him. No, exy is his coffee in the morning, keeping him awake. Exy is his blood in his veins, keeping him alive. Exy are his memories in his head, keeping him him. 

The truth is this: for years, exy hurt. Because no matter how much he enjoyed it, the absence of his mom just wouldn't leave.

The truth is this: when Kevin plays exy now, he is free. He is safe. He has his family back. He is himself again, five years old, laughing and jumping in the air because he made his first goal ever. 

Everyone knew that Kevin Day was obsessed with exy. No one knew why.  
But where he, a few years back, just would've stared at the person asking that question, he now could answer them this:  
Family, freedom, being save. And it wouldn't matter if no one understood, because he did.

His truth is this: Kevin used to play for his mom. Used to play to make her proud. Used to play to prove himself. Kevin now plays for his dad. For his family. Still to make them proud. Still to prove himself. But without the pain that came with it. Where he once saw a court and cried for his mom, he now laughs for his dad. Where he once saw a court and cried for his losses, he laughs into the face of fate and says:" Fuck off, try and catch me." Where he once saw a court and cried because he was alone, he now laughs because he isn't anymore.


End file.
